Going Their Own Way
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: After the war with the Chitauri, the Avengers go their different ways to sort themselves out or unwind. Movieverse. Rated T for very very very occasional swearing. (to keep characters in well... character)
1. Chapter 1: Admitting

Going Their Own Way

Ch 1: Admitting

**A/N: My second fanfic! As always reviews are appreciated, no flames only constructive criticism! This fanfic is just after the war with the Chitauri, when the Avengers go their separate ways. Kind of about how they unwind, what all they do, blah blah. Enjoy! **

**Now, for my precious reviewers. Thank you so much! You can't believe how happy I was to see two reviews on the very same day I posted my first fanfic!**

**Guest: thank you so much for your encouraging words! They made me squeal like it was my birthday, New Years Eve and last day of school all rolled into one! 3 **

**MiraSaya16: thanks a lot for your tips! I loved the fact that you replied so soon! Yours being the first (I think?) review I jumped up and down!**

**I also would like suggestions for stories- for example, a song, a quote, a pairing, etc. Send me a PM, it's easier to check. If anybody would like to co-write, I'd be glad. They could mail me chapters or the one-shot and I could elaborate it, post it and of course, give the due credit! Again PM me! If there is something mega-important, you can ask for my mail id.**

**Disclaimer: Not me, Stan Lee was the guy who got lucky! **

**Now, on with the main feature presentation, the story begins now.**

It was finally over. That nerve-wracking fight, all those Chitauri he'd taken down, Loki- that sonofabitch! Because of him, even now the only people who completely trusted him were the Avengers: Tony, Cap, Tasha, Bruce and Thor. He'd helped Ironman, Captain America, Hulk and Black Widow in battle and Thor would trust anyone who proved his mettle and honesty.

It was time to take a break, he knew he had to get away from this crowd of people and sort out his thoughts. All those memories from the time when Loki had taken control of him; they needed to be washed away somehow. There was only one way he could think of: time off from work. That was such a foreign concept to him, never till now had he taken a holiday willingly.

Only one person could help him out now- Natasha.

He looked at the time. 11:15 pm. She'd probably be awake, not wanting to have nightmares.

Slipping off his bed, he pulled on some clothes and crept down the halls of the heli-carrier to her room. As he had expected, she was awake practicing some hand-to-hand on a dummy she kept.

"Hey Tasha? Can I talk to you awhile? Couldn't sleep.", he said.

"Yeah sure, have a seat.", she said, gesturing to the sofa and pulling off her gloves. "What happened?"

"I was thinking about the war, about the people we lost, about Phil… and how Loki possessed me. I think- I know I need a break now or I'll go berserk."

"You, Clinton Barton, want to go on _vacation_? You're pulling my leg. Actually no you're not. I know that face, it's your I'm-so-serious-don't-mess-with-me face. Yeah sure, why not? Everybody needs a vacation!"

He now knew she had been drinking. Natasha Romanoff could hold her alcohol but she'd overdone it this time. "Tasha, have you been drinking? You never blubber and you're definitely blubbering now. What happened?"

She suddenly looked up at him, tears in her eyes and façade crumbling."So many people died Clint. I joined this so I could have a chance to wipe out all that red in my ledger. I'M AN ASSASSIN FOR GOD'S SAKE! This is not what I thought I'd do with my life! I had hopes, aspirations, and dreams just like any young woman. And now," she sighed," here I am, killing more people."

"Tasha, don't cry. I know how hard it is, trust me, every day of my life I wish I could have had a normal life with family… with you.", he said putting his arms around her.

"Really Clint?"

"Yeah, really and truly Tasha."

And Natasha having to put on a brave face and dismiss the moment, she said," So, a vacation huh? Well we could go to the facility."

"What facility?"

"You know, the one S.H.I.E.L.D owns? In the forests in the Great Bahamas? You don't know." It wasn't a question. "Phil probably never thought you'd want to go. Anyways, get packed. I'll talk to Fury and we can leave first thing in the morning. Say, 8 o'clock?"

"Sure that would be fine. So… I'll just umm… go now." _Way to ruin the moment_, he thought as they parted to get ready. He wondered if she would be okay but didn't push, just walked back to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha fell into her room, with her head spinning. She knew she'd gone overboard with the drink this time, but she couldn't think of any other way to numb the pain of Phil's death. Unconsciously he'd grown on her like an older brother. Losing him had reopened all her old wounds. The pain of all she had lost felt fresh again, as if it had just happened. So she'd gone out and entered the first bar she could find and ordered the strongest drink she could think of.

_Flashback:_

_She remembered stumbling into a pub, something about a Goat and Whiskers. She didn't bother with memorizing the name. Ignoring all the catcalls and_ _wolf-whistles, she made her way to the bar. She seated herself on the barstool and ordered a drink. Gulping it down, she asked for another._

_The pub owner and bartender raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He'd been witness to much heartbreak. This, this was something similar and different all at the same time. She drank it quickly, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat, asking for another, finishing it and paying the tab._

_Once she was done she got up, swayed a little and began making her way out the door. Stumbling over the doorstep, she flagged a cab and gave the cabbie directions to a place near where the carrier was docked. She paid him and waited till he left before walking up and getting on board._

_She remembered being angry, really angry at Loki, at Phil for not holding on, at herself for not being there to stop it. She hated being helpless. Looking for a way to release all the tension and the anger, her gaze landed on the dummy. Almost mechanically, she began pulling on her gloves. Thud. Smack. Thunk. Hitting it, again and again. _

_She wished Clint was here. As if her thoughts had summoned him, he knocked and entered with her permission. It was never good to sneak up on an assassin, one who could kill you with her finger in ten different ways._

_Flashback ends._

She had broken down in the middle of their conversation when he asked her what happened. She told him everything, him being the one person she relaxed around and trusted with her life, a trust he never broke. She agreed with him. He needed a vacation and most probably so did she.

She looked at the time, 11:40 pm. She resolved to pack quickly and get a few hours of sleep. Grabbing her large duffel, she threw in some yoga pants, tanks, jeans, shirts and tops, flip-flops, a pair of heels and even three attractive dresses. Wow, that bag could hold a lot. But then, she did expect to be away for at least two weeks. She laid out her travelling clothes and boots and then got under the covers of her bed. She fell asleep wondering how Clint was doing, not knowing he was thinking about her too.

**A/N: Long chapter for you guys! Next Chapter, I'll probably continue about these two and then move on to the other Avengers. As always, review! You'd make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Going Their Own Way

Ch 2: Unwind Avengers-style

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter. I'll try to update as frequently as possible now that my finals are over (we have them early here in India) so yaaaaay! Anyway, as I said in my author's note last time, this chapter is still about Hawkeye and Black Widow, off on vacation! Sparks fly! Be ready for a lot of Clintasha!**

**Also, please check out my story 'Forever and Always'; it's a PJO fanfiction!**

**I also want to thank the reviewers:**

**DarkCrono15: Thank you for your review and criticism! I'll try and improve on the areas!**

**Disclaimer: I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU STAN LEE! NEVER!**

**Now, for the main feature presentation. I present to you, the story!**

Clint was all packed and ready to go. He was supposed to meet Natasha near the Quinjet hangar. She was just walking up when he reached the plane. Wow, she looked even prettier in the sunlight. The way the beams bounced off her hair, her quirky little smile when she looked at him, her body-hugging outfit (she probably did that on purpose), and those kissable pink lips of hers, tauntingly soft…

He was rudely jerked out of his reverie by Natasha waving her manicured hands in front of him. _Where did she get the time to go to the salon?_, he wondered, realizing too late that he had said that out loud.

"Earth to Clint! I'm a lady, master assassin or not, I always, _always_ have time for a manicure and pedicure, occasionally a spa treatment too. Anyways, I was saying while you were busy drooling," she smirked as he wiped his mouth," that I talked to Fury, got our landing permission and documents. Do you have your ID? Good, you're gonna need it.", she said when he nodded.

Clint wondered how she was as he performed the pre-flight checks. He knew she couldn't be fully recovered anyhow; even she didn't have that ability, so she had obviously put on her I'm-really-brave-don't-mess-with-me-kid face. Why did she refuse to let anybody in? He answered his own question. _She doesn't want to get hurt again. _

He climbed into the Jet and buckled himself in, putting his bags in the back. Natasha did the same then sat next to him and put on her belt.

"Ready?", Clint asked.

"Yeah of course I am."

He went through all the checks and nodded. It all seemed well. He went into taxi mode and took off. Turning the GPS on, he asked," So where do I land?"

"Let's get there first, I'll tell you when we're close."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time passed in a comfortable silence. Natasha looked at the gorgeous view of the sunlight reflecting of the blue sparkling ocean water. The island slowly came into view: clear waters and pristine beaches.

She reached out and switched on a complicated-looking device. Suddenly an area in the forest shimmered revealing a landing pad.

"There, you can land there.", she said pointing to the pad.

Clint circled a few times and then smoothly landed the plane. He grabbed the bags; tossing Natasha's hers and opened the door of the jet. He jumped out and squinted at the bright sunshine.

He heard Natasha walk up and say," It gets shadier near the resort. Come on, someone will take care of the jet. We can head up to our villa."

"Villa? You got us a villa?"

"Yes I thought you would like to be away from the others. It's in a secluded cove, with a private stretch of beach and a reef for underwater-life observation. It also has a private pool, not too big of course, a gym, sauna, hot tub and outdoor bar and dining area. There is also a waterfall with a natural lake which actually is the pool." She led the way.

"Wow! Nothing but the best for the agents, ha?" Clint joked.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. The villa, or rather, miniature mansion, came into view.

"Fury wanted us to take a break and said we should have this one. He probably wanted his top two agents in shape."

The door opened into a large wooden-floored living room with plush sofas, a state-of-the-art stereo and television, colored lights and sliding glass doors opening onto the beach. It was connected to the kitchen, with a coffee-maker, fridge, stove and various fully stocked cabinets. Two loaves of freshly baked bread sat on the counter, wrapped in paper. A rack of cookbooks was in the corner. A pretty mahogany dining table was in the middle with well-carved chairs. A glass door opened into the back.

The waterfall made a soothing whooshing noise and the water looked tempting. Beyond, there was only the forest. To the side, stood a table for two and the bar, fully stocked. There was a hot tub nearby.

"Pretty amazing, right?" Natasha grinned.

Clint smiled back and made his way back inside.

"The gym and training range is in the basement. We can check that out tomorrow. Come on, those stairs probably lead upstairs, where the bedrooms are."

Racing up the staircase, they found themselves in a wood paneled hallway, with a bedroom on each side, one with a view of the beach and ocean, one with that of the waterfall and pool.

"I'll take the one with the beach view. Is that all right?", asked Clint.

"Of course. Let's rest up and we'll meet at the beach in two hours, at 12. Okay?" Natasha replied. Clint nodded and went into his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint lay on his bed. He now admitted to himself that he had feelings for Natasha-again. What other reason could there be for wanting to take her in his arms and comfort her not as a friend, but something more? He sighed and rolled to his side, propping himself up and staring out the door-length window.

Giving up on trying to rest, he quickly unpacked, put away his clothes and pulled out his swim trunks. He took a shower, wiped himself with a warm towel, quickly changed and made his way down to kitchen.

He pulled out the ingredients for an omelet and made himself some breakfast. Cutting and toasting some bread, he spread some butter on the slices and sat down to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was till he took his first bite. Wolfing down his breakfast, he looked around absorbing his surroundings. Once he finished, he grabbed a blanket and headed down to the beach. He looked at his watch: ten minutes to eleven.

He spread the blanket and lay down for a few minutes. After relaxing a while, he got fidgety and got up for a swim. He waded into the cool water until he was submerged and then swam around till he was tired. He was walking toward the blanket when Natasha appeared, dot on time. To say she looked gorgeous was a gross understatement. Wearing a turquoise bikini, her skin looked flawless, her features like those of an elven princess, her lips just as full as ever. She looked like something from Paradise. He felt like melting into a puddle.

By then, she had entered the water next to him and taking advantage of his lostness, splashed him from behind. That dampened his spirits nicely.

Grinning, Clint turned and tackled her into the water.

"WATER FIGHT!" he yelled, picking her up bridal style and swinging her around.

"Put me down, Clint," she said," before I make you!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do exactly?" he smirked.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled in his ear.

"Okay okay, relax Tasha!"

He let her down and she turned around to look at him, her hands on her hips. Looking down at her, Clint got lost in her eyes. The gap between them diminished gradually. His lips met hers in a gentle and sweet kiss. After a while, he pulled away. At that moment, right then, neither of them could wish for anything more.

"Hey Tasha? I know it's been a while since I said this, but, I love you…"

"I love you too Clint. But if you love me so much, make me dinner tonight."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Italian?" he said, knowing how much she loved it.

She grinned and nodded. Arm in arm, they made their way back in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha was going to wear something special that night. A slinky black halter-neck dress she picked up in Milan. Her high heels were going to make her long legs look longer. She grinned deviously and made her way to the en-suite to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Clint was debating over what to wear. He didn't want to look as if he put in a lot of effort though for Natasha nothing would be enough. He finally decided on a white button-down left halfway open, faded blue jeans and his flip-flops. _He was gonna knock her socks off_, he thought, as he headed to his bathroom to have a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint was now downstairs making spaghetti and piling it onto two plates along with some crusty garlic bread and a bottle of wine. He put the food on the table set for two near the waterfall and surveyed the result. He quickly lit a candle and put it in its holder in the middle of the table.

When Natasha arrived, his jaw pretty much dropped to the ground. She looked…. How could he describe her? A goddess. He pulled out her chaired and pushed it in when she sat then took his seat across from her. He uncovered the plates and poured wine in both the glasses.

"Wow Clint, this is amazing! You went to so much trouble for me. Thank you…"

"Anything for you Tasha."

They dug in. Conversation flowed and the silences were comfortable. Once they were done, Clint took the plates and bottle in. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and closed the bottle. Suddenly, two hands went up over his eyes. He turned around and Natasha took away her hands. Looking down at her, he felt a rush of love and he leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled away to give him a devious look.

"What?"

"Why don't we continue this upstairs?'

"Absolutely fine by me, Your Highness."

He picked her up and laid her on his bed. Looking down at her affectionately, he wondered why he never told her before.

"Tasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you.."


	3. Chapter 3

Going Their Own Way

**A/N: Hi all those wonderful people who viewed my story! I must say I'm really disappointed with the low response but never mind. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was really busy with the demand for more for my other 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' stories- 'Forever and Always' and 'Daughter of Hera'. So now that I've churned out a few chapters each, I felt ready to give more to this one. Now tell me, who doesn't like a daily dose of Pepperony? Exactly, everybody needs some. So here's this chapter to satisfy your daily needs! Also this chapter is a little above T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers franchise, the lucky Stan Lee does…**

There was a reason Tony Stark hated hospitals. He had ever since he had to spend the night there when his parents died. Landing in one after falling from the portal- he _was_ trying to save the world single-handedly. What else to expect? - had cruelly reminded him of that reason. The clinical smell, trays of equipment, stark white walls and sterile, itchy scrubs were unbearable to him. Sighing, he tried to sit up in the uncomfortable bed. A sharp pain in his back forced him down again. _I really don't learn from experience, do I?_ , he thought. He looked up as the nurse came in.

"Good morning Mr. Stark. How are you today? Do you feel any better?"

"Morning. I've been better though the pain in my back has reduced a little."

"That's all right. I'll just do the routine checks." She took all his vitals. "Looks good. I'll take this to the doctor, but I don't think you'll have to stay beyond this evening." She smiled and left.

Tony pumped his fist and settled down. He was looking forward to going back to the lab and working on the suit. It had been dented badly and a lot of the system was damaged. Jarvis had done as much repair as he could but he couldn't trust Butterfingers to do the mechanical work. He'd probably end up making the situation worse. He ran a hand through his hair. He was missing Pepper and wanted to see her again. He knew she was alright-he'd been keeping tabs on everyone through a wristband he'd snuck in- but he had to see her face-to-face before he relaxed completely.

He switched on the TV and settled down to wait for the evening.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was not having a good day. She'd had to take care of Tony's work for the Board (She almost always had to fake his signature and was getting pretty good at it too). She had to handle her own work as his secretary. She'd woken up late (bloody alarm clock) and hadn't had time for her morning cup of coffee. By the time she reached the office and got to her room, she was already way too cranky and had chewed out the poor guy who brought her the mug. She was too pissed off to apologize. Then, the _damn_ photocopier got jammed and the printer stopped moving. She had to copy out all the work _by hand_. Her tights got ripped and she couldn't find the spare one she'd stashed with her. Yeah, worst day ever.

The only thing she had to look forward too was that Tony was being discharged that evening. She hadn't been able to visit him with Happy because of the work load. She missed him desperately. That's what happened when you were in love with your boss. It wasn't the best combination. She also wanted to punch him for scaring the living day-lights out of her when she saw him falling like that on the live news coverage. Trust the press to be there even though their lives were in danger.

He'd probably spend most of the next few weeks repairing the suit and adding new alien-resistant features. And then he'd push off all his paperwork to her. Obviously. And she wouldn't be able to say anything to him because he would look at her with his adorable brown eyes and black hair. Well, might as well get ready to work extra hours.

"Hey Tony. How're you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks Happy." He slid into the car as Happy opened the door for him. He wasn't looking too bad even if he said so himself. The only visible sign of any injury was the broken arm and a few scratches here and there. The cover story was supposed to be that he'd been buried under debris but rescued soon. He hoped the press would lap it up.

He was silent throughout the drive to the tower. It wasn't that late, only 7 PM but he wondered if Pepper would be there. He hoped she would because he'd need her by his side to make it through this crisis. He'd have to deal with the Board about the property damages and the cost of repair. Honestly, they could be like sharks sometimes. He wondered how his dad had ever put up with them. He'd probably been boiling over with contempt over the ignorance of these so-called 'high-fliers'.

They reached the entrance and the doorman opened the door. "Good evening Mr. Stark."

"Good evening Billy. How've things been?"

"Quiet, sir. Not much for me to do."

"That's good. Thanks, Bill."

"Anytime sir."

He watched Happy drive away and turned to the elevator doors. He stepped inside and cringed when he heard the elevator music. He made a mental note to himself to change it as soon as he could. The elevator dinged and he stepped out. He surveyed the floor. Fortunately, this tower hadn't been damaged much. Almost all of it was already repaired. He was glad; he couldn't bear unfinished living spaces. The living room was much the same as ever. A bar to the side and the rest of the area covered in couches and armchairs, along with a TV.

He headed through the connected doorway to the kitchen. It was a modern area, with lots of appliances he knew how to use- he had built them himself, after all-but never did. He wasn't much for cooking. There was a glass and chrome dining table with eight chairs, two of which were rarely occupied. He headed up to his bedroom. A huge bed was up against a wall with a closet on the adjacent wall and a TV opposite. A bathroom was attached to the room. He dropped his bag next to the bed and walked down the hallway. A movie theatre was on the left with a huge wall-to-wall screen and plush sofas and beanbags scattered around. A snack station stood at the back. There was a games room to the left, with a hot tub on the balcony and video games, a pool table and a bar in the room. He glanced down the stairs to where he knew his lab would be undamaged, with all his projects safe inside. He'd sent the suit there.

He went up to the roof, to the big pool. He needed to unwind. He changed into his costume and dived in, swimming rhythmically. It was how he maintained his body. He was on his 25th when Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is looking for you. Shall I send her up?"

"Of course Jarvis. Please get some dinner sent up too."

"Right away sir."

He got out and had picked up a towel when she entered. He looked at her and felt like all his worries melted away. He smiled at her. She looked so beautiful, even like this when she was worn and wearied. They walked up to each other and he stopped, expecting a hug. He got a slap instead.

"Anthony Stark, how dare you scare me like that? Do you know how worried I've been? Not being able to see you because of all…" He let her voice fade away. She looked so cute when she was being a mother hen. He could just melt in her baby blue gaze.

"Tony, are you listening to me?" Her sharp gaze softened as she looked at his guilty face. "This can't go on, Tony. You have to think of m- other people before doing such rash things. It wouldn't be good for the company. The Board would create uproar if they found out about the truth. What if the suit got into the wrong hands? You don't want that."

"Pep, this is important to me; you know that. I created weapons of mass destruction; I killed people! This is my chance to put right all the wrong I did."

"But not like this; not by putting yourself at risk like this. Yinsen wouldn't have wanted that for you."

He looked down. "Pep? You know when I was going up with that missile? All I wanted was to say goodbye to you, just in case we didn't make it. I asked Jarvis to call you up but you didn't answer the call. I-I felt so alone. I wanted you there with me despite the fact I knew I'd get you killed if you did. Was that wrong?" he said, looking at her with an emotion she couldn't figure out.

"No, Tony, it's alright. You did the right thing. You saved us all from a fate worse than death itself. You're a true hero." With that, she leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled her in gently and deepened the kiss, seeking entry with his tongue. What had been sweet before was swiftly getting rough and passionate. She pulled off her coat and shoes and reached up to twine her hands in his hair. He slipped his hands under her shirt and around her waist, trying to tug off her clothes. That's when alarms began going off in her head but she ignored them. She knew this was right; it was what she wanted. She helped him take off her clothes and his trunks. He picked her up and carried her down to his room. Suffice to say it was a pleasurable night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rise and shine, Pep. Get dressed, I've made breakfast."

Pepper groggily opened her eyes. At first, she thought she was dreaming. Then she registered what he'd said and shot up straight. Tony Stark, making breakfast? She looked at the clock. 8 o'clock in the morning. What was he doing up so early? He never got up before noon, usually nursing a headache from staying up late working in the lab.

She took a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen, where she was greeted by the sight of Tony making eggs and bacon in a pan, with a toaster popping out toast. He looked back and gestured to her to sit. He slid a plate of food towards her and added two slices of toast. Then he plopped down into the seat opposite and his plate towards himself.

"How was your night? Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Very good, thank you." She smiled.

They chewed for a while.

"Hey Peps?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I love you."

"I know Tony, I know."

**A/N: Sooooooo, how'd you like it? Tell me in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you thought this was an update but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on indefinite hiatus. There is a shit-load of stuff going on right now and I need time to come to terms with that, and having the pressure of updating regularly is not helping right now. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but I need to deal with stuff. I'm sorry to let you know about this because I hoped like hell that it wouldn't come to this point. I may update near mid-May at minimum but don't expect any before that. Once again, I'm truly sorry!**

**Rock on people!**

**jumpingandfalling**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
